


This is the Piccadilly line service to…

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks, First Meetings, Flirting, London Underground, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: The carriage jerked, and every experienced public transport goer barely batted an eye, used to the shaking and jerky motions of the train. The man standing right in front of Victor didn’t seem to be one of them, not holding onto anything and with no room to parr with so many people, the movement made him slip, and land right on Victor’s thighs.“Ah!” he exclaimed, and Victor looked up in surprise, his eyes meeting the prettiest brown ones he had ever seen. They were behind a pair of blue framed glasses, his dark lashed impossibly long, and his eyes… Victor felt almost caught under them, as well as the weight now stationed in his lap. “I’m sorry!” the man exclaimed, and tried to scramble off Victor, but it was too late.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 54
Kudos: 305





	This is the Piccadilly line service to…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/gifts).



> This is for Rach, Waffle and Bunny and sprung from our conversation about the differences in public transport cultures in our different countries. It’s just silly.   
> Thank you to the server for all the help in UK underground knowledge. You are all treasures.

It had been an incredibly ordinary Friday of an extremely dull week, and the only thing Victor truly wanted at this point was to be at home, in his bathtub, wine glass in hand and book in the other. Unfortunately, he had been kept back at work, somehow unable to pull himself away as minor tasks kept coming to interrupt his departure, making it impossible to leave. This led to him having precisely caught the 5 pm rush of the underground, the stings of people rushing to and from their connections endlessly. He wasn’t much better himself really, another person squeezed into the crowd of a carriage, not making eye contact with anyone. Still, there was something satisfying about being able to squeeze himself into a seat once it opened, even if it meant being pressed between two strangers, one who was sleeping, the other a teenager listening to music a little too loudly on his headphones. The overhead speakers sounded, a familiar call coming over them.

_ This is the Piccadilly line service to … _

Victor zonded it out. The work week was over, he only had about nine stops until he would get off, and then he could just do whatever he pleased for the rest of the weekend. Maybe not meet a single soul. It was fine, great even, he just had to endure this final stretch of mindless, ordinary commute to and from work, and he would be free to do much more relaxing things. 

The carriage was more than full, bodies pressed together tight, as it always was at this time of day on weekdays. He tried to avoid this rush if he could help it, but sometimes it was inevitable, and Victor surrendered to the fact that he was going to have several stranger's body parts pressed to him for the foreseeable future, until he could get off the blue line. The carriage jerked, and every experienced public transport goer barely batted an eye, used to the shaking and jerky motions of the train. The man standing right in front of Victor didn’t seem to be one of them, not holding onto anything and with no room to parr with so many people, made him slip and land right on Victor’s thighs. 

“Ah!” he exclaimed, and Victor looked up in surprise, his eyes meeting the prettiest brown ones he had ever seen. They were behind a pair of blue framed glasses, his dark lashes impossibly long, and his eyes… Victor felt almost caught under them, as well as the weight now stationed in his lap. “I’m sorry!” the man exclaimed, and tried to scramble off Victor, but it was too late. The crowd had already filled out his spot as soon as there was the slightest bit of room to stand on, and there was really nowhere to go. He looked back at Victor with shock, one hand on Victor’s chest where he had caught himself as he fell. 

“Yeah, if you give them just an inch to stand on they’ll take it,” Victor said, slightly amused. The man’s cheeks were burning red, his eyes darting between Victor’s eyes and the crowd. “I guess you’ll have to sit here now.” 

“I’m so sorry!” the man said again, cheeks turning even redder. “I’m not very used to this and…” he trailed off, pulling his hands up to cover his face to let out a long groan. Victor laughed. He was extremely cute, handsome even. He was in a pair of tight jeans, cufs rolled up slightly, feet in a pair of brown laced shoes, a soft knitted blue sweater covering his torso. He didn’t weigh that much and Victor let his arm rest behind the man’s back to support him. He looked up at Victor between his fingers, and Victor chuckled again, and soon the man started smiling too, letting his hands drop fully. 

“It seems I’m stuck here,” he said with a sigh, and Victor smiled and shrugged. This was a very welcome surprise to his dull Friday afternoon. Much worse things had touched him on the subway than this man's behind. 

“No worries,” Victor said with a smile he hoped was charming, unable to hold back. “This is definitely the best ass I’ve had sitting on my lap.”

“Oh,” the man said, cheeks coloring once again. “This is the best lap I’ve sat on. I mean not that I’ve sat on a lot of people! Oh god-!” he cut himself off again, and Victor laughed once more, the man giving an embarrassed giggle. “Sorry,” he said again once they had both settled, the train stopped , but only to let even more people on, not giving any room for the man to get up. Victor wasn’t really complaining. 

“I’m Victor,” he introduced, incredibly intrigued. This man was very cute, didn’t have much experience with the subway it seemed, and riding it alone on a Friday at five. How was he?

“I’m Yuuri,” the man said, his body tense as he shifted. “I really am sorry! I’ll get off as soon as I can.”

“Don’t mention it!” Victor said with a wave and an easy smile. “What brings you to London, Yuuri?”

“Is it that obvious that I don’t know what I’m doing?” he asked breathlessly, scrunching up his nose. He was so pretty. Victor’s heart did a little flip in his chest, which was very silly, but also nice. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Even if it was only for a few moments, it was still a nice break from his dull everyday same-old-same-old. 

“Just a little,” Victor said with a softer smile. “Most who are accustomed to the jerking can hold their balance quite well.” 

“Yeah I guess it takes some practice,” Yuuri said with a cuckle. The train stopped again, and this time the teen with headphones got off, leaving Yuuri room to slide into the seat next to Victor. His thighs felt cold without Yuuri on them, but he pushed back the thought, because it was definitely borderlining on weird. “I live in Detroit. I’m here to visit a friend. He lives in Hammersmith.” 

“Oh, and he’s not with you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shook his head in answer, still looking attentive at Victor.

“No, I came with him to work to check it out, and a colleague he’s been pining after for months finally asked him out. I think he might have gotten jealous about me being there and thinking we were a couple or something?” Yuuri said, shaking his head slightly. “And I didn’t want to be in the way so I thought I could make my way to his place alone.” 

“That’s very sweet of you,” Victor said with a smile. “You came with him to work though? Doesn’t sound like a very good friend, hosting you and dragging you along to work?”

“Oh, no I- I might be looking into moving? It’s a game development company. We studied together in college, and now they had a position that would fit me so I came over to visit him and check it out,” Yuuri admitted. 

“That’s cool, what kind of games do you make?” Victor asked. He wasn’t much of a gamer himself, but he did have a few mobile ones that he enjoyed, and his cousin Yuri had it as a very big interest of his, so Victor had heard of some more popular games from him. Yuuri smiled shyly, and then started talking about how he was a programmer, and what games he had worked on before. Victor nodded along, and was happy to notice that Yuuri didn’t seem to mind answering all of his questions, even if they were surely dumb to someone like Yuuri who was in the buisness. It was nice, Yuuri’s voice melodic and sweet. Victor liked him, and he hadn’t known him for more than a few minutes. He watched with dread as the stop for South Kensington where he lived approached. He didn’t want to stop talking to Yuuri, and for a moment he considered just continuing riding to Yuuri’s stop, which also felt incredibly silly. Still, this was the most fun he had had all week. As the train departed from Kingsbrige, Victor gathered his courage, and put on his most charming smile.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” he asked, Yuuri tilting his head slightly by the question. “Do you think your friend will come back so you’ll hang out or do you think he’ll be out for the night?” 

“Oh god I hope he’s out for the night with all the pining they’ve been doing for each other,” Yuuri exclaimed, and they both laughed. “No, but I’ll probably just buy something to eat on the way to his place and then play some video games. “ He shrugged but smiled, seeming much more relaxed now than when he landed in Victor’s lap. It was nice. Really nice. They were approaching Victor’s stop quickly, and he needed to act fast if he was going to at all. “How about you? Any exciting weekend plans?”

“No, I don’t really, uhm - would you like to get something to eat together instead?” Victor asked, slightly rushed. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, and he looked over Victor’s face as if trying to see if he was joking. Victor rushed on. “Sorry, my stop is coming up and I just. Maybe this was weird? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and-”

“Yes!” Yurui cut him off, Victor snapping his jaw shut as Yuuri flushed slightly again. “I- I would like that.”

“Oh,” Victor said, slightly breathless. He really hadn't thought that Yuuri would agree, even though a wide smile spread on his lips because of it. “Great! That’s so great. Do you want to keep going to Hammersmith and find a place there?”

“You decide,” Yuuri prompted, the train starting to slow. “You know the area best.”

“If we get off here I know the restaurants better, and uhm, there are a few museums and a park and-”

The train stopped, and Yuuri smiled, standing. Victor scrambled, and then they made their way through the crown out on the platform. There was still a considerable crowd, and Victor reached his hand out to Yuuri. “So not to lose you,” he said with a wink, and Yuuri laughed, brown eyes sparkling as he took Victor’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He trailed after Victor as he guided them through the crown up and out into the evening air. “So what do you want to eat?” Victor asked as he turned towards Yuuri. He felt giddy. This was sort of a date, wasn’t it? 

“Bring me to your favorite place?” Yuuri asked, and Victor grinned widely as he nodded, still holding on to Yuuri’s hand, even if the need for it wasn’t there anymore. Yuuri didn’t pull back either, and it made Victor’s stomach flip. 

“Okay, I can do that,” Victor agreed, and then led Yuuri down the sidewalk. He would bring Yuuri to his favourite seafood place, and if Yuuri wanted he was sure Victoria and Albert Museum was open until ten. He squeezed Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri bumped his shoulder shyly, setting butterflies off in Victor’s stomach. This dull Friday not feeling dull at all anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
